Sweet Surprise
by nope6002
Summary: Jaejoong mendapatkan surprise yang tidak dapat dilupakannya di hari ulang tahunnya. surprise apakah yang akan diterima jaejoong? dan siapakah orang yang memberi jaejoong sweet suprise ? yunjae/yaoi/one shoot.


**SWEET SURPRISE **

**By **

**Nope6002/6002nope**

**Ide murni dari imajinasi author ! No PLAGIAT !**

**Cast : Kim jaejoong 17 th**

**Kim junsu 16****th**

**Park yoochun 16****th**

**Shim changmin 16****th**

**Jung yunho 18****th**

**Warning : yaoi / typos**

**Yunjae **

**HAPPY READING**

Di sebuah sekolah ternama di Seoul tampak empat namja sedang bercanda-canda. Dua namja uke dan dua namja seme. Yup ! mereka adalah kim jaejoong , kim junsu, park yoochun dan shim changmin.

"yah yah, joongie punya cerita!" teriak jaejoong kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini hanya kepada sahabatnya dan keluarganya.

"kau terlihat ceria sekali joongie, pasti terjadi sesuatu" ucap junsu salah satu sahabat jaejoong dari SMP.

"ada apa hyung? Nyam nyam " ucap changmin dan tentu nya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"kalian ingat jung yunho kan" Tanya jaejoong sebelum menceritakan cerita yang membuatnya tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

"Jung Yunho sunbae kita yang baru lulus itu?" Tanya junsu memastikan dan di tanggapi anggukan antusias dari jaejoong.

"jung yunho yang hyung suka?" Tanya park yoochun frontal dan membuat uri joongie malu.

Bukan rahasia lagi buat sahabat jaejoong kalau jaejoong mempunyai rasa kepada jung yunho sejak 3 tahun lalu. Jaejoong memang pernah dekat dengan sosok jung yunho itu saat SMP namun kedekatan mereka harus kandas karena jaejoong merasa selingkuh dari namjachingu nya. Semenjak putus dari namjachingu nya jaejoong tidak menyangkal lagi bahwa ia jatuh kepada pesona sosok jung yunho. Jaejoong pernah mencoba mendekati jung yunho namun jung yunho bersikap dingin kepada jaejoong dan yang membuat uri jaejoong tidak berani mendekati jung yunho karena saat itu yunho sedang pacaran dengan boa dan jaejoong tidak ingin di cap merebut pacar orang. Sejak saat itu jaejoong lost contact dengan yunho karena yunho sudah SMA 1 di Dong Bang High School sedangkan jaejoong masih kelas SMP 3 di shinki Junior High Shool. Saat jaejoong SMA ia pindah ke Dong Bang High school dan bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Saat sma jaejoong hanya menatap yunho dari kejauhan. Kisah cinta yang rumit.

"sejak dua hari yang lalu yunho menghubungiku lagi" ucap jaejoong pelan. Aigo malu eoh?

"MWOOOO!" teriak ketiga sahabat jaejoong.

"aish! Kalian ingin membuat kupingku budek eoh?"

"ya, hyung jangan bercanda ah!" ucap changmin masih tidak percaya.

"aish ! aku tidak bercanda. Ini buktinya" jaejoong memberikan iphone nya untuk sahabatnya percaya bahwa ia tidak bohong.

"wah , ada yang bakal jadi nih sebentar lagi" ucap yoochun mengoda jaejoong.

"jangan mengoda ku dong, udah ah joongie ingin ke wc" ucap jaejoong meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya tanpa melihat seringai dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"yak , chunnie Minnie bentar lagi kan jaejoong hyung ulang tahun bagaimana kita kasih kejutan ?" Tanya junsu kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"hmmm… ide bagus suie. Tapi kasih kejutan apa?" jawab yoochun yang di setujui oleh changmin.

"kita minta bantuan yunho sunbae. Ini rencananya bla bla bla bla … otte ? "

"Bagus hyung! Jaejoong hyung pasti bakal seneng . hohoho " ucap changmin

"pasti jaejoong hyung gak akan lupa hahhahah" yoochun pun menyukai ide junsu.

Yup! Seminggu lagi jaejoong akan ulang tahun yang ke – 17 walaupun jaejoong namja tapi ia akan merayakannya kenapa? Tentu saja karena paksaan dari orang tua nya yang ingin menunjukan ke kolega-kolega mereka bahwa anak semata wayang mereka sudah legal. Appa jaejoong adalah presidensir dari Kim Crop , perusahaan yang Berjaya di Korea Selatan dan Eomma jaejoong designer terkenal . Siapa yang tidak kenal orang tua jaejoong jika mereka adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Sudah pasti pesta ulang tahun jaejoong minggu depan sangat mewah.

Keesokan hari nya –

Jaejoong masuk kekelas 12 sosial 4 dengan tampang yang lesu dan membuat tanda Tanya di wajah ketiga sahabatnya.

Jaejoong menuju bangkunya dan langsung meletakan kepala di atas mejanya.

"ada apa jae hyung? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat. Padahal kemarin ceria " Tanya changmin yang teman sebangku jaejoong.

"hufh " jaejoong hanya menghela napas

"ada apa joongie hyung?" Tanya junsu yang berada di depan changmin dan teman sebangku yoochun.

"suie chunnie Minnie " jaejoong melihat ketiga sahabat nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"uljima hyung, ada apa hmm? " Tanya yoochun

"yunho hyung.. dia tidak membalas sms ku, hueeeee "

"sabar aja hyung mungkin yunho sunbae sedang sibuk" ucap changmin namun berbeda dengan ucapannya dia terlihat puas dan memberikan tatapan kemenangan ke junsu dan yoochun .

"berpikir positif aja hyung" ucap junsu walaupun ia menahan tawa nya.

"kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana hyung" ucap yoochun bijak.

Jaejoong kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas meja sehingga ia tidak melihat ketiga temannya sedang bertos.

Yup! Ini adalah salah satu dari rencana mereka. Mereka meminta bantuan yunho untuk mencuekan jaejoong selama seminggu sampai ulang tahun jaejoong tiba karena mereka ingin memberi uri jaejoong kejutan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan jaejoong. Mereka menginginkan jaejoong menggalau sebelum ulang tahunnya. Sahabat yang baik bukan?

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu , hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh ketiga sahabat jaejoong. Hari ini tepat sudah seminggu jaejoong menggalau karena seorang jung yunho . hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun jaejoong. Di kediaman kim tampak para maid sedang sibuk menata ruangan untuk pesta uri joongie hari ini.

Hari ini jaejoong masih dengan kegalauannya datang kesekolah namun karena hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun nya ia menutupi kegalauannya dengan senyum. Sepanjang jalan kekelas jaejoong mendapatkan banyak hadiah dan ucapkan karena jaejoong merupakan namja yang punya banyak fans baik namja maupun yeoja. Namun hal itu tidak membuat kegalauan uri jaejoong hilang.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Daaaannnnn

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka sengaja memberi jaejoong ucapan untuk menutupi kejutan yang akan di berikannya nanti. Pintar bukan?

"gomawo" ucap jaejoog sambil memeluk mereka.

"ini hadiah dari ku hyung" ucap junsu sambil memberikan hadiahnya

"ini dariku hyung" changmin juga memberi hadiah

"ini dariku joongie" yoochun juga memberi hadiah , mereka membuat jaejoong tidak curiga dengan memberlakukan jaejoong seperti ulang tahun sebelumnya.

"gomawo, tanpa hadiah kalian aku juga merasa bahagia karena kalian adalah hadiah terbaikku" ucap jaejoong sambil memeluk ketiga sahabatnya.

Ucapan jaejoong membuat ketiga sahabat jaejoong terharu.

Night , jaejoong's party –

Saat ini di kediaman kim sudah ramai dengan para tamu dan tidak lupa ada ketiga sahabat jaejoong. Ruangan yang luas di sulap menjadi tempat pesta yang mewah yang dekat dengan kolam renang. Di kolam renang juga di hiasi oleh lilin-lilin dan bunga.

Jaejoong turun ketempat pesta , semua orang kagum melihat jaejoong yang sangat bersinar. Dia memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang tiga kancingnya terbuka, bibir cherry , rambut almond , ah dan jangan lupakan doe eyes yang memakai softlens. Hanya satu kata untuk jaejoong saat ini, PERFECT.

Acara ulang tahun jaejoong berjalan dengan lancer sekarang para tamu sedang menikmati makananya setelah tadi menyaksikan jaejoong meniup lilin.

Jaejoong menghampiri sahabatnya disamping kolam renang.

"hyung kau sangat cantik hari ini" ucap junsu

"gomawo… ngomong-ngomong aku tampan bukan cantik !" jaejoong pun mempoutkan bibirnya

Ucapan jaejoong membuat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa karena dari segi manapun jaejoong itu cantik bukan tampan, terima saja kenyataannya joongie.

"hyung , pakai ini deh" ucap changmin sambil menyodorkan penutup mata.

"untuk apa?"Tanya jaejoong yang binggung.

"aish hyung lama"ucap yoochun tidak sabaran lalu memakaikan jaejoong penutup matanya.

Mereka menuntun jaejoong masuk ke dalam, di dalam sudah gelap dan sunyi. Ini adalah kejutan terakhir mereka untuk jaejoong.

"yak kalian mau bawa aku kemana?"Tanya jaejoong binggung dan tanpa jaejoong sadari para tamu melihat ketiga sahabatnya membawa jaejoong kedalam. Berterima kasih lah pada tamu karena mereka bias di ajak kerja sama.

"diem aja hyung, hyung hanya perlu ikutin kami" ucap junsu masih menuntun jaejoong ke tengah.

"eomaaaaa apaaaaaa tolong joongie di culik !" teriak jaejoong heboh yang membuat para tamu harus menahan tawanya melihat tingkah jaejoong.

"aish hyung berisik!" ucap changmin

"dalam hitungan ketiga hyung boleh buka mata" yoochun membuka penutup mata jaejoong.

"satu…. Dua….. tiga…. Buka hyung"

"kok gelap?"Tanya jaejoong binggung

"surprise hyung" ucap ketiga sahabat jaejoong di telinga jaejoong

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya dari kolam renang , cahaya lilin dan ada orang yang membawa lilin tersebut tentunya dengan sebuah kue. Jaejoong terdiam mata nya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"happy birthday joongie

Happy birthday joongie

Happy birthday

Happy birthday

Happy birthday joongie" orang itu menyanyikan jaejoong happy birthday dan melangkah menuju jaejoog yang sedang terdiam.

"yunho hyung"ucap jaejoong tidak percaya . ya , orang yang membawakan jaejoong kue adalah yunho. Junsu yoochun dan changmin yang merencanakan ini.

"happy birthday joongie, tiup lilinnya " ucap yunho dengan senyum.

Jaejoong pun meniup lilinnya. Ruangan menjadi terang lagi.

"hyung.. bagaimana bisa?"jaejoong masih tidak percaya

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong, Yunho malah menyerahkan kue ke changmin dan mengambil kotak cincin couple bermerek cartier dari junsu.

Yunho pun bersujud di hadapakan jaejoong.

"joongie dengarkan aku, aku jung yunho sudah menyukai sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu joongie…."

"tapi hyung pacaran dengan boa saat kelas 3 SMP "potong jaejoong

"joongie, jangan potong ucapanku. Aku memang berpacaran dengan boa namun aku tidak berdebar-debar saat dengannya. Aku berpacaran dengannya karena aku ingin melupakanmu joongie, kau meninggalkan ku hanya karena hyunjoong. Aku ingin buktiin bahwa aku juga bisa melupakanmu. Namun usahaku sia-sia , aku tetap melihatmu joongie. Saat kamu masuk SMA aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan, melihat senyummu yang membuatku berdebar-debar. Aku tidak ingin jadi pengecut lagi joongie . joongie, maukah kamu menjadi namjachingu ku ? karena jantungku hanya berdetak untukmu."

Ucap yunho penuh keseriusan. Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Menjadi pacar seorang jung yunho adalah impian terbesarnya.

"hyung, ijin dulu kepada eomma dan appa baru aku menjawabnya"

Yunho meninggalkan jaejoong dan ke hadapan orang tua jaejoong.

" ahjumma ahjushi aku sangat mencintai putera mu, aku akan menjaganya dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuat jaejoong menitikan air matanya. Ahjummma ahjushi bolehkah jaejoong menjadi pacarku?" Tanya yunho penuh harap

"kalau jaejoong bahagia maka akan ku ijinkan , sekarang semua terserah jaejoong" ucap Mr kim bijaksana.

"terima kasih ahjumma ahjushi" senyum merekah dibibir yunho sebelum meninggalkan orangtua jaejoong dia membungkukan badannya.

Yunho berjalan ke arah jaejoong lagi.

"jadi bagaimana joongie, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya yunho

"tanpa ku jawab kau sudah tau jawabanku hyung" ucap jaejoong malu

"gomawo " yunho langsung memeluk jaejoong

"kamu cantik hari ini joongie" bisik yunho

Cup

"saranghae" ucap yunho

"nado saranghae " balas jaejoong

Mereka berpelukan kembali.

'terima kasih Tuhan karena aku mempunyai sahabat yang sangat berarti dan terima kasih juga untuk sahabatku dan yunho hyung untuk this sweet surprise. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Terima kasih Tuhan' ucap jaejoong di dalam hatinya.

Para tamu yang datang terharu. Mereka bukan hanya menyaksikan jaejoong menjadi legal namun mereka juga menjadi saksi cinta antara jung yunho dan kim jaejoong.

**THE END **

Bagaimana? Sukakah kalian?

Review ne.. don't forget tinggalkan jejak kalian.

Btw gomawo untuk yang review Love Is Lesson.

Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff ini.

\(^.^)/


End file.
